Kaede Akamatsu
Kaede Akamatsu (赤松 楓 Akamatsu Kaede) es una estudiante en la Academia Definitiva para Jóvenes Talentosos y participante en el Nuevo Semestre de Asesinato Mutuo. Kaede posee el talento de Ultimate Pianist '(超高校級の「ピアニスト」''chō kōkō kyū no “pianisuto”, Súper Pianista de Preparatoria), debido a su destreza en tocar el piano desde la infancia y ganar varios premios. Historia Vida Temprana :'''Antes de unirse a Danganronpa left|200px Kaede Akamatsu era fanática de la serie de los juegos de matanza, Danganronpa, creada por la organización, Team Danganronpa. En su video de audición, reveló que quiere unirse al Juego de Asesinato porque creía que tenía la personalidad perfecta para ello, sin tener ninguna fe en la humanidad en absoluto. right|200px Kaede, junto con los otros participantes del 53rd Killing Game sin talento, se someten al proceso de fabricación, donde todas sus memoria y personalidad pasadas fueron fabricadas permanentemente. Ella también recibió el talento y el título de Ultimate Pianist. Todo esto se hizo para satisfacer a la audiencia de Danganronpa de todo el mundo. Una vez que se completó el proceso de fabricación, Kaede y los demás ingresaron en Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles como una persona totalmente diferente, comenzando oficialmente la 53ª temporada de juegos de asesinatos conocida como el Killing School Semester. Durante sus dias de preparatoria, Keade atendia a Shining Star International High School (光星国際アカデミー). Sin embargo, no está claro si este recuerdo de ella es parte de la fabricación hecha por el Equipo Danganronpa. También se dice que ella tenía una hermana gemela más joven, pero también se desconoce si esto es genuino o fabricado. :Pasado Fabricado left|210px Después de que participó con éxito en el Nuevo Semestre de Asesinato Mutuo, Team Danganronpa fabricó los recuerdos y el pasado de Kaede de la siguiente manera: Desde que era una niña, Kaede ha estado tocando el piano tanto que a veces olvidaba comer y dormir. Como resultado, la gente comenzó a darle el apodo de "Tonta del piano". En poco tiempo, comenzó a ganar concurso tras concurso, obteniendo el elogio de muchas personas y ganándose el título de Ultimate Pianist. El Proyecto Gofer thumbParte de las historias falsas creadas para Kaede y los otros quince estudiantes fue el Proyecto Gofer, que supuestamente sucedió antes de que comenzara el Juego de asesinatos. Fue iniciado por los jefes de las naciones de todo el mundo después de que incontables meteoritos se estrellaron contra la Tierra, propagando un virus mortal en toda la atmósfera. Para tratar de preservar los últimos vestigios de la humanidad antes de la destrucción de la Tierra, el gobierno decidió seleccionar a 16 estudiantes talentosos elegidos por la Iniciativa Definitiva que de alguna manera también eran inmunes al virus, ponerlos en una colonia de nave espacial y hacerlos escapar antes de la destrucción de la tierra. Kaede se encontraba entre estos 16 individuos. A pesar de haber sido elegida como participante, Kaede y los otros 15 participantes no tenían intenciones de aceptar el plan, porque no deseaban abandonar a sus seres queridos. Como resultado, Kaede decidió olvidarse de su talento definitivo y decidió vivir como una estudiante normal de preparatoria. Alrededor de ese tiempo, un culto extremista llegó al poder. Creían que los meteoritos eran un castigo que la humanidad traía sobre sí misma, y al haber oído hablar del Proyecto Gopher, intentaron detenerlo. Como resultado, el "Ultimate Hunt" comenzó y se extendió por todo el mundo, y los 16 estudiantes seleccionados para el Proyecto Gopher fueron cazados. right|200px Luego, el gobierno decidió contrarrestar la situación fingiendo la muerte de los estudiantes, calmando la "Cacería definitiva" y brindando protección a los estudiantes. El Proyecto Gofer fue luego puesto en acción mientras la Tierra estaba siendo destruida por los meteoritos. Kaede y los demás se fueron al espacio en un arca enorme, la verdadera forma de la Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles, y tuvieron un sueño frío durante varias décadas. Mucho más adelante en el Capítulo 5, después de que los participantes restantes despejaron el Camino de la Muerte de la Desesperación, Kokichi Oma mintió sobre ser la mente maestra del Juego de Asesinato y que él era el líder del culto empeñado en detener el Proyecto Gopher. También mintió sobre ser quien permitió que Monokuma ingresara a la nave espacial, lo que efectivamente forzó a Kaede y a los demás a participar en el Killing School Semester. Todo esto se hizo con el fin de hacer que todos cayeran en tanta desesperación que no continuarían el Juego de matar. Sin embargo, la verdadera Mente Maestra, con el fin de lograr que los supervivientes restantes en ese momento continuaran con el Juego de la Muerte, decidió conectar los recuerdos de todos del Proyecto Gofer con la historia de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Como resultado, la verdadera mente maestra preparó una Flashback Light que engañó a los participantes restantes haciéndoles creer que todos, incluidos los que habían muerto, eran en realidad estudiantes de la reconstruida Academia Pico de la Esperanza. También recordaron que los que estaban detrás de The Gofer Project eran Makoto Naegi, el director de la reconstruida Academia Hopes Peak y la Fundación del Futuro. Esta luz Flashback también reveló que el culto empeñado en detener el Proyecto Gofer era en realidad los Remanentes de la Desesperación y que Kokichi era su líder. Esta mentira llenó a todos con la determinación necesaria para detener la desesperación que enfrentaban. Sin embargo, en la prisa de la Mente Maestra pasaron por alto inconsistencias ligeras y trazaron agujeros al vincular ambas historias juntas, como que el hecho de que el término "Desesperación Definitiva" solo se refería a Junko Enoshima, y que la Clase 78 quedó atrapada por la Desesperación Definitiva cuando en realidad ellos se habían voluntariamente encerrado en la escuela para protegerse de la tragedia que afectaba al mundo exterior. Cabe señalar que Kaede no tiene un recuerdo completo del evento, ya que fue ejecutada antes de que pudiera recordar algo acerca de la Caza Definitiva o el Proyecto Gofer de Flashback Lights posteriores. Killing School Semester :Articulo principal: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Introduccion left|300px Kaede se despertó en un casillero dentro de un salón de clases fantasmagórico, cubierto de vegetación, en el segundo piso de la Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Al salir de la taquilla y golpearse la cabeza, se recogió e intentó descubrir dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera hacer demasiado, un chico salió de la taquilla junto al que despertó. Los dos se conocieron, y el niño se presentó como Shuichi Saihara antes de salir al pasillo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como salieron del aula fueron encontrados por una gran monstruosidad mecánica conocida como Exisal, que los persiguió hasta que llegaron al primer piso, solo para encontrarse con más robots. La pareja continuó evadiendo las grandes monstruosidades mecánicas, sin darse cuenta de que los llevaban al gimnasio, donde otros catorce estudiantes de secundaria ya se habían reunido. Poco después, los cinco Exisals aparecen una vez más y amenazan a los participantes. Sin embargo, después de que los que los controlaran se dieron cuenta de que se suponía que todavía no los estaban usando y que se habían salido del guión, los cinco individuos misteriosos salieron de Exisals y se presentaron como Monokubs. Los Kubs le dan a los dieciséis participantes una nueva vestimenta antes de darles su primer recuerdo a través de la Luz de los Recuerdos. Kaede y los otros quince estudiantes sin talento se sometieron al proceso de fabricación, donde todos sus recuerdos y personalidades pasados fueron muy fabricados. Ella también recibió el talento y el título de Ultimate Pianist. Todo esto fue hecho para satisfacer a la audiencia de Danganronpa de todo el mundo. Una vez que se completó el proceso de fabricación, Kaede y los demás ingresaron a la Academia Definitiva para Jóvenes Dotados como personas totalmente diferentes, comenzando oficialmente la 53ª temporada de juegos de asesinatos, conocida como el Semestre Escolar de la Muerte. La forma de fabricación de Kaede Akamatsu caminando fuera del armario. Kaede una vez más se despertó en el mismo casillero que antes, junto con Shuichi. Los dos no recordaban su reunión previa y, como tales, se volvieron a presentar, ambos ahora bajo la impresión de que eran los mejores estudiantes debido a la nueva memoria que les habían dado. Kaede creía ser la mejor pianista, y Shuichi se creía el último detective. La pareja exploró la escuela aparentemente abandonada, encontrandose y presentándose a los otros catorce estudiantes antes de que Monokubs les dijera que se reunieran en el gimnasio. Kaede y Shuichi, junto con todos los demás, se dirigieron allí de inmediato y fueron presentados a los Monokubs correctamente, junto con su padre, el autoproclamado director de la Academia Suprema para Jóvenes Dotados, Monokuma. Monokuma anuncia que los dieciséis estudiantes de Ultimate participarán en un juego de matar, para gran parte de la conmoción, el horror o el disgusto de los estudiantes. Kaede estaba extremadamente indignado por este anuncio, declarando a Monokuma y sus cachorros que nunca participarían en un juego de matar. Su audaz declaración cayó en saco roto, ya que los osos robóticos continuaron riéndose y provocando a los participantes. Con eso, el semestre de Killing School había comenzado oficialmente. Intentando el Death Road of Despair left|200px Después de que Monokuma comenzó el juego de matar, Kaede leyó las reglas del juego de matar en su Monopad. Las reglas perturbadoras desconcertaron a todos los estudiantes, causando discordia entre el grupo. Kaede que vio esto inmediatamente los detuvo, diciendo que deberían cooperar juntos en lugar de luchar si querían escapar. Cuando Kaede propuso un argumento sólido y directo, el corazón de todos pudo convertirse en uno, todo gracias a su discurso. Gonta Gokuhara, la máxima entomóloga, recordó que encontró una boca de inspección dentro de la sala de calderas detrás del edificio de la escuela. Kaede junto con sus amigos inmediatamente siguieron el ejemplo de la Entomóloga Suprema, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. right|230pxKaede Akamatsu se frustró después de no poder escapar de la academia a través del Camino de la Muerte de la Desesperación. Al descender la boca de acceso, Kaede y los demás encontraron un túnel que conducía a las afueras de la academia. Aunque todos pensaron que el túnel probablemente terminó siendo una trampa, aún tenían que probar cada posibilidad para escapar. Sin embargo, Kaede y los demás se agotaron física y mentalmente al descubrir que escapar por el Camino de la Muerte de la Desesperación es casi imposible. Debido a esto, Kokichi se rebeló, diciendo que el discurso motivacional repetido de Kaede es la fuente de la agonía del grupo, y que algunos de sus amigos renunciaron a escapar del túnel, la armonía del grupo llegó rápidamente a su fin. El túnel terminó siendo una trampa establecida por Monokuma y los Monokubs, para gran consternación de todos. Kaede, que se culpó a sí misma por hacer que todos se separaran, fue consolada por Kaito Momota, el Ultimate Astronaut y Shuichi, que aún apoyaban por completo sus ideales. Cuando se emitió el anuncio nocturno, todos, incluido Kaede, regresaron a su dormitorio. Cuando Kaede regresó a su habitación, encontró una llave que supuestamente era para su dormitorio. Monokid le dio la llave a Kaede para que le diera acceso a su habitación y también le dio una "pista", que si le robaba la llave a alguien más, tendría la oportunidad de matar a alguien. Kaede se irritó cada vez más y asustó a Monokid para hacerlo huir. El primer motivo Al día siguiente, Kaede fue al comedor después de que todos lo hicieran y fue recibido por Kokichi quien, a su vez, por su rebelión hacia la armonía del grupo, creó una mentira "amable" que hizo que el grupo se consolidara nuevamente. Luego, Monokuma llegó a la cafetería y anunció el primer motivo, cualquiera que cometió el primer asesinato se graduará sin tener que llevar a cabo un juicio, llamándolo efectivamente "beneficio de primera sangre". Kaede aún audazmente declaró que no perderían con Monokuma y que se habían prometido mutuamente escapar juntos. Rantaro Amami, The Ultimate ???, señaló que esto se utilizó para invalidar el juego cooperativo de Kaede y convertirlo en un juego no cooperativo donde los jugadores no trabajan. Mientras tanto, Kaito se indignó cada vez más con Monokuma por hacer lo que quería y se lanzó sobre él. Esto provocó que los Monokuma Kubs aparecieran, sin vacilar en castigar al Ultimate Astronaut con los Exisals por intentar la violencia contra su padre, rompiendo efectivamente las reglas. El Exisal rojo cargó contra él pero accidentalmente terminó aplastando a Monokuma, supuestamente destruyéndolo. Los Monokubs estaban increíblemente tristes por el repentino fallecimiento de su padre, afirmando que no tenía nada de repuesto y que era único. Al enterarse de esto, el estado de ánimo del participante mejoró mucho, pensando que el juego de matar había terminado. Sin embargo, Kaede todavía era escéptica, pero este escepticismo fue recibido con la acusación de que ella quería continuar el juego de matar de parte de los participantes, para gran consternación de Kaede. Kaede regresó a su habitación y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Un momento después de eso, Shuichi llegó a su habitación, diciéndole que sus creencias no estaban mal en absoluto. De hecho, Kaede era la única persona en la que Shûichi confiaba lo suficiente como para compartir su secreto. Una vez que Kaede visitó la biblioteca con el Ultimate Detective, empujó una de las estanterías a un lado para revelar una puerta escondida, para su sorpresa. Debido a la naturaleza de la puerta oculta, Shuichi especuló que alguien del grupo estaba trabajando con Monokuma, para gran sorpresa e incredulidad de Kaede. Shuichi estaba tan aturdido como ella y decidió probar su propia teoría rociando un poco de polvo dentro de la ranura del lector de tarjetas de la puerta oculta para ver si alguien entraba y salía de esa puerta sin que nadie lo notara. Kaede y Shuichi abandonan la biblioteca después de colocar la estantería en su lugar y regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios. El motivo adicional right|200px Kaede una vez más se unió a todos los demás en el comedor a la mañana siguiente, solo para descubrir que, de hecho, Monokuma había regresado, para consternación de los estudiantes, pero para la alegría de los Monokuma Kubs. Monokuma continúa para revelar el motivo adicional, que si un asesinato no ocurriera dentro de los dos días antes del mediodía, todos los que fueron forzados a participar serían asesinados. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Kaede para tratar de mantener a todos juntos, la mayoría del grupo parecía estar demasiado deprimido como para mantenerse unido y abandonar el comedor. Shuichi una vez más llevó a Kaede a la biblioteca y le reveló la puerta oculta. Ambos descubrieron que el polvo que Shuichi había sembrado en el polvo del lector de tarjetas había caído al suelo, lo que indicaba que alguien había usado el lector de tarjetas para entrar por la puerta oculta. Con esta información confirmada, Shuichi hipotetizó que declaró que con la forma en que Monokuma redactó el motivo adicional de que estaba tratando de proteger a alguien y que la puerta oculta podría estar conectada con el avivamiento de Monokuma. Luego pasó a afirmar que si alguien estaba siendo protegido por Monokuma, y tenía la capacidad de crear una sobra de él, que ellos eran la mente maestra del juego de matar. Kaede se horrorizó al pensar que la responsable de todos sus sufrimientos era una de ellas, pero pensó que no había manera de que pudiera perdonar a esa persona. Shuichi extrapoló que la mente maestra podría ir a la habitación oculta si necesitaban crear una gran cantidad de Monokuma. Kaede tomó una decisión y decidió creer en el trabajo de detective de Shuichi y correr el riesgo con él a pesar de que él le advirtió que era solo su deducción y que bien podría estar equivocado. Después de volver a aplicar el polvo a la ranura del lector de tarjetas, ambos abandonaron la biblioteca una vez más y regresaron a sus habitaciones. right|240px En una escena extra durante el Capítulo 1, Kaede se encontraría con Tsumugi Shirogane, el Cosplayer Máximo, en la sala de juegos y le pidió que se pintara las uñas a cambio de darle un pincel de uñas a Tsumugi antes. Kaede estaba contenta con el trabajo de Tsumugi, pero luego Rantaro entró y afirmó que también podía pintar uñas, lo cual demostró pintando las uñas de Kaede, para su vergüenza y los celos de Tsumugi. El Plan de Kaede Kaede se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando alguien tocaba el timbre de su habitación. Ella respondió, esperando que fuera Shuichi, solo que era Monokuma diciéndole que su Laboratorio de Investigación había abierto. Enojada, ella le cerró la puerta en la cara, solo para que la campana volviera a sonar. Ella le dijo a la persona que tocaba el timbre que se fuera, esperando que fuera Monokuma solo porque realmente era Shuichi esta vez, a quien se disculpó inmediatamente por su comportamiento. Shûichi había acudido a ella con un plan para atrapar a la mente maestra, encontrando más seguro atraparlos a distancia en lugar de esconderse en la biblioteca. left|240px Con la esperanza de atrapar a la mente maestra, Kaede y Shuichi suplicaron a Miu Iruma, el inventor definitivo, que les hiciera cámaras para instalar en la biblioteca. Recuperaron piezas para que Miu fabricara las cámaras del almacén. Mientras estaba allí, Kaede comenzó a preocuparse. Ella pensó si este plan realmente sería capaz de salvar a todos. Con esta preocupación en su mente, puso las cámaras desechables, junto con una bola de lanzamiento de peso, en su mochila. Empujado por el motivo presentado por Monokuma, Kaede planeó asesinar a la mente maestra y salvar a todos del juego de matar sin decirle a Shuichi. En la mañana anterior al límite de tiempo, Kaede y Shuichi conocieron a Angie Yonaga, la mejor artista, quien informó al dúo que había una pelea entre los estudiantes en el comedor. Originalmente, Kaede debía recuperar la cámara modificada de Miu junto con Shuichi, pero este problema obligó a Kaede a separarse de Shuichi y dirigirse al comedor con Angie. Allí, descubrió que Ryoma Hoshi, el Ultimate Tennis Pro, voluntariamente se dejaría matar para que todos los demás pudieran sobrevivir. Kaede intentó que lo reconsiderara, diciéndole que escaparían juntos, pero que no creía que ahora quedara más tiempo para el idealismo. Rantaro lo detuvo y le dijo que terminaría el juego de matar a su manera y les dijo a todos que no hicieran nada innecesario. Al escuchar esto, la determinación de Kaede de salvar a sus amigos se hizo aún más fuerte. Salió del comedor para encontrarse con Shuichi en el salón de clases al lado del sótano. Escuchó la explicación de Shûuichi sobre por qué eligió este aula en particular para vigilar antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca para configurar las cámaras. Durante el proceso de instalación, Kaede dejó abierto el conducto de aire y colocó los libros en la parte superior del estante en forma de escalera. También colocó con cinta adhesiva la cámara oculta apuntando a la puerta oculta excepcionalmente bien y encendió el flash, con la esperanza de atraer a la mente maestra al camino del arma asesina que ella había establecido, matándolos y salvando a todos. Todo el tiempo, Shuichi nunca notó nada. right|250px Después de terminar su configuración, los dos se dirigieron al aula de vigilancia que Shuichi había elegido para vigilar y esperar. Mientras esperaba que el sensor reaccionara, Shuichi le contó a Kaede cómo se había ganado el título de Detective Máximo, un punto de marca en el que comenzó a temer buscar la verdad. Kaede le dijo que realmente tenía miedo, pero con Shuichi parada a su lado, no dudó en atrapar al autor intelectual. Ella le dijo que tenía que mantener la cabeza en alto, y el hecho de que ella creyera en él efectivamente le dio a Shuichi el coraje y la fuerza que necesitaba. Poco después, los monitores se encendieron y comenzaron a tocar una extraña banda sonora, lo que indica que el límite de tiempo casi había terminado. Por esta época, Kaede y Shuichi también fueron testigos de cómo siete personas se dirigían al sótano, que eran Gonta, Kaito, Tenko Chabashira, Maki Harukawa, Himiko Yumeno, Angie y Rantaro. Shuichi, preocupado de que pudieran tropezar con la trampa que habían establecido en la biblioteca, se dirigió al sótano para controlar al grupo y dejó solo a Kaede. left|200px Rápidamente se puso ansiosa sin Shuichi a su lado y comenzó a barrer la clase sin ningún motivo. Se sintió aliviada cuando regresó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el timbre en la mano de Shuichi se apagara, lo que indica que alguien había movido el estante que ocultaba la puerta oculta de la biblioteca. Se apresuró a salir del aula con gran prisa, pero Kaede aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzar su bola de lanzamiento al conducto de aire que conducía a la biblioteca antes de perseguirlo rápidamente. Esperaba que su bola de lanzamiento golpeara a su objetivo que no es otro que la mente maestra detrás del juego de matar. Kaede, Shuichi, Kaito y Tenko entran corriendo a la biblioteca. Una vez que llegan al sótano, se les unen Kaito y Tenko, quienes le dicen al dúo que deberían unirse a su reunión de estrategia. Kaede les dice que realmente podrían terminar el juego de matar, y se unen a ellos y asaltan la biblioteca. Se dan cuenta de que la estantería que oculta la puerta oculta se cierra de nuevo al entrar e ir a inspeccionarla. Tan pronto como lo hacen, se encuentran con el cadáver de Rantaro no lejos de la posición oculta de la puerta, que parecía haber sido golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con el disparo de Kaede, para gran sorpresa y horror de Kaede. El grito de Tenko alertó a la gente en la sala de juegos, mientras que el anuncio de descubrimiento del cuerpo alertó a todos los que aún no habían llegado. Monokuma y los Monokubs aparecen poco después y le dicen al culpable que dé un paso al frente y reclame su "Primer beneficio de sangre", pero Kaede se negó, ya que no quería dejar a todos atrás. Como resultado de que nadie avance, Monokuma elimina el First Blood Perk y lleva a cabo una prueba de clase de todos modos, diciéndoles a todos que investiguen, y luego reparte el Archivo de Monokuma. Kaede rápidamente acepta el hecho de que ella mató a un querido amigo. A pesar de esto, ella todavía alienta a todos a unirse y buscar la verdad, no queriendo que Rantaro haya muerto por nada. En realidad, sin embargo, su plan falló. El verdadero asesino de Rantaro es The Mastermind of the Killing School Semester, que cubrió y alteró la escena del crimen para que pareciera que el plan de Kaede había tenido éxito. A pesar de esto, la verdad es oscurecida por todos, mientras que Kaede es el culpable. Sin darse cuenta de esto, los participantes buscan una verdad que ha sido pintada con mentiras por Monokuma y la mente maestra. Descubriendo la "verdad" Durante la investigación, Kaede y Shuichi deciden continuar trabajando juntos, cuestionando a todos y descubriendo pistas. Cuando escucharon de Korekiyo Shinguji que Tsumugi salió del comedor para usar el baño, Kaede comenzó a sospechar y decidió regresar a la biblioteca para interrogarla. Cuando lo hizo y le preguntó si podría haberse disfrazado de alguien, Tsumugi la llevó al baño de la niña del primer piso y le pidió a Kaede que le diera su ropa para que ella pudiera vestirse como ella. Una vez que lo hizo, Kaede vio el cospox de Tsumugi, lo que efectivamente significaba que no podía haberse disfrazado. Kaede estaba muy sorprendida por esto, pero estaba convencida de que Tsumugi tenía una coartada sólida. Cosplay de Shirogane como Akamatsu. right|200px Una vez que se completa la investigación principal, todos se reúnen en el almacén donde Monophanie había desarrollado las fotos de las cámaras ocultas. El grupo revisa todas y cada una de las fotos, pero no encuentra pistas sobre el culpable o la mente maestra, como esperaba Kaede. Ella se vuelve cada vez más ansiosa, queriendo revelar a la mente maestra durante el juicio de la clase, pero no con la intención de mantener oculto su crimen. Kaede Akamatsu animando a Shuichi Saihara en el ascensor. Luego, la investigación termina, y el grupo se reúne en el Santuario del Juicio en el patio. Entran en el ascensor recientemente revelado y descienden al terreno de prueba de la clase. Mientras estaban en el ascensor, Kaede le dijo a Shuichi que no desviara la mirada de la verdad y que tenía que luchar por ello, aunque fuera aterrador. Ella le dice que si tenía miedo, debería tomar prestada la fortaleza de aquellos que estarían allí para ayudarlo y dejar que esa sea su fuerza, creyendo que Shuichi es capaz de hacer tal cosa. EL destino de Kaede left|300px Durante el juicio de la clase, Kaede no tenía la intención de ocultar sus pecados a todos, pero quería revelar la identidad de la mente maestra de antemano. Sin embargo, un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos ocurrió cuando Shuichi descubrió la supuesta "verdad" de que Kaede asesinó a Rantaro, pero se negó a hablar sobre ese hecho para no condenar a su amigo. Desafortunadamente para él, este acto de silencio, además de olvidar mencionar los intervalos de la cámara a Kaede de antemano, captó la sospecha de casi todos los demás en el juicio y rápidamente es denunciado como el culpable. Como resultado, Kaede no tiene más remedio que protegerlo, disculpándose mentalmente con todos por no poder revelar la mente maestra y salvar a todos. Shuichi se da cuenta de esto, y promete no tener más miedo a la verdad y la revela como la "culpable" de todos los demás en el juicio. Todo el mundo está conmocionado y con total incredulidad de que Kaede, que quería terminar el juego de matar y salvar a todos, podría ser el culpable. A pesar de esto, ella persuade a Shuichi para que le revele toda la verdad sobre su plan, para gran consternación de todos. Después de que todos emitan su voto, Kaede aclara por completo y admite que planeó matar a la mente maestra para salvar a todos y terminar el juego de la muerte y que nunca tuvo la intención de ocultar sus pecados, pero no pudo hacerlo de inmediato gracias a Monokuma. First Blood Perk. Shuichi rápidamente se culpó a sí mismo por llegar a la deducción de que la mente maestra estaría en la biblioteca, dándole a Kaede esa idea, pero ella lo corrige y dice que ella se lo explicó. Monokuma y los Monokubs son rápidos para ejecutarla, pero Kaito, Tenko y Gonta inmediatamente saltan a su defensa a pesar de enfrentarse a un Exisal. Kaede los insta a detenerse, diciendo que ella está lista para morir. Shuichi la criticó por rendirse, pero ella le aseguró que él no. Ella le dijo que creía en él y, como tal, debería creer en sí mismo antes de ser arrastrado a su ejecución, lo que todos observaron con horror. Shuichi quedó destrozado por la pérdida de su querido amigo. center|250px right|250px Después de la prueba, Shuichi, con la recomendación de Kaito, visitó el laboratorio de investigación de Ultimate Pianist. Miró a lo largo de la pared llena de CD y toca Claude Claussy de Clair de Lune a través del reproductor de audio y comenzó a recordar sobre Kaede. Hizo un voto de no apartar la mirada de la verdad y creer en sí mismo, y que eso era una promesa. El fantasma de Kaede apareció en la silla del piano y dijo "Sí, es una promesa. Te dejo todo a ti Shuichi. Adiós ...", efectivamente confiando en él con su deseo. El deseo de Kaede A pesar de que Kaede estaba muerta y se había ido, ella no fue olvidada. Su deseo de terminar este juego de matar sin importar nada, proteger a todos, escapar y seguir siendo amigos después tuvo un profundo impacto en todos. Shuichi se quitó el sombrero a la mañana siguiente después del primer juicio en memoria de su querido amigo y aparentemente la tuvo en su mente durante todo el juego de matar. Cuando ingresó por primera vez en el laboratorio de investigación de The Ultimate Anthropologist en el Capítulo 3, Korekiyo le preguntó a Shuichi si quería intentar hablarle a los muertos. Shuichi lo negó, pero luego pensó que había una persona con la que él querría hablar, esa persona era Kaede. Todavía rechazó a Korekiyo, ya que solo había una cosa que quería decirle, que sería que todos habían escapado y que estaban vivos. Cuando todos regresaron al túnel para volver a atacar el Camino de la Muerte de la Desesperación en el Capítulo 5, usando los electroerosmos de Miu, los supervivientes restantes aparte de Kokichi pensaron en Kaede y cómo finalmente podrían cumplir su promesa y escapar del juego de matar antes de dirigirse a el tunel. Descubriendo la verdad Aunque no estuvo físicamente presente durante el juicio final, el caso de Rantaro, el caso por el que Kaede supuestamente fue ennegrecida y ejecutada, es reabierto por los supervivientes Shuichi, Tsumugi, Maki, Himiko y K1-B0 después de descubrir nuevas verdades relacionadas con ese caso. Durante el juicio de la clase, Shuichi finalmente puede revelar la verdad completa sobre la muerte de Rantaro, así como la ejecución injusta de Kaede, cada vez más indignado y furioso con Monokuma y los Monokuma Kubs por romper sus propias reglas y ejecutar a alguien que no estaba ennegrecido en El primer lugar. Shuichi juró por la amabilidad, el amor y la tumba de Kaede, que la vengaría sin importar nada. Al revisar las coartadas de todos durante el asesinato de Rantaro, Shuichi se centró en Tsumugi como el verdadero culpable del asesinato de Rantaro, así como también en la mente maestra del Semestre de Killing School. right|250px La audición de Kaede Akamatsu para Danganronpa Cuando Tsumugi y Monokuma revelan todo sobre los participantes, incluidos el talento, la personalidad, la memoria y los sentimientos, todo se fabrica, Shuichi aparentemente cae en la desesperación ya que sus pensamientos estaban principalmente en Kaede y su amistad con ella junto con todos sus otros durante su tiempo en Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. El video de la audición de Kaede también se mostró finalmente, revelando que la real era muy diferente de su contraparte del juego de la muerte, una joven introvertida que no tenía fe en la humanidad y, como resultado, "perfecta para el juego de matar". Al final, Kaede pudo lograr su objetivo de derrotar a la mente maestra como la de ella y las muertes de Rantaro fueron vengadas después de que finalmente Danganronpa llegara a su fin en la última ejecución. Creación y desarrollo Nombre ---- Kaede (楓) está escrito y significa "árbol de arce". Su apellido Akamatsu (赤松), es el nombre japonés de un tipo de árbol conocido como el "pino rojo japonés". Destinos alternativos ---- En el demo, Kaede estaba haciendo su auto-presentación antes de que cayera en un sueño profundo y se despertara en un aula extraña. Se encontró con Makoto Naegi, quien afirmó que era un estudiante nuevo en Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles y reconoció el nombre y el talento de Kaede en la lista de nuevos estudiantes. Kaede luego leyó una nota que le decía que fuera al gimnasio. Kaede se encontró con los otros estudiantes en su camino al gimnasio, se presentó y aprendió un poco más sobre los demás. Kaede finalmente llegó al gimnasio y se sorprendió cuando vio a Monokuma aparecer, pensando que era un panda. Además, Monokuma le dijo que Kaede y los otros estudiantes se someterán al Killing School Semester dentro de la academia, donde ninguno escapará, excepto que realizan un asesinato perfecto. Kaede estaba desconcertada por estas reglas abrumadoras y desesperadas. Monokuma también informó que compartirá la misma habitación con Makoto y Hajime Hinata, que objeta porque es una niña. Kaede luego entra a su habitación, solo encontró signos de lucha alrededor de la pared, la cama y el piso. Cuando entró en la ducha, descubrió el cuerpo de Yasuhiro Hagakure tirado en el piso con un cuchillo apuñalado en su abdomen. Kaede gritó en pánico cuando Monokuma transmitió el anuncio del cadáver y les dijo a los estudiantes que realizaran inmediatamente una investigación antes del juicio de la clase. Mientras investigaba, Hajime le aconseja a Kaede que no confíe en nadie, ya que uno de ellos es el asesino. Kaede comienza a investigar su habitación y el cuerpo de Yasuhiro y luego pregunta a los estudiantes por la escuela. Ella también verificó el origen del cuchillo que es la cocina. Después de reunir suficientes pruebas, Kaede y los demás descienden a la sala de prueba de la clase. Apariencia left|80px Kaede tiene cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros y un ahoge prominente. Ella usa horquillas plateadas para notas musicales y ojos morados. Ella usa su uniforme de la escuela secundaria, que consiste en una camisa blanca de manga larga completada con un chaleco de suéter de dobladillo de color púrpura claro adornado con una insignia y una corbata de color marrón rojizo. Ella usa una falda morada adornada con un bastón negro de música y un patrón de notas, medias moradas que llegan debajo de sus rodillas y zapatos de color beige. Kaede también lleva una mochila blanca. En el Prólogo, Kaede viste un uniforme escolar de marinero azul con una falda azul corta, un ascot rojo, medias negras y zapatos negros. Personalidad Kaede es una trabajadora optimista. De acuerdo con la actriz de voz japonesa de Kaede, Sayaka Kanda, ella es muy protagonista y siempre tira de los demás alegremente; una heroína típica que es muy confiable. Como un tipo de líder con un carácter firme, tiene una gran voluntad y no duda en actuar, su rasgo de carácter notable es su fuerte sentido de creencia en sí misma y en los demás. Su principal motivación para tocar el piano es ver a los demás sonriendo. Kaede tiene una personalidad amable que la hace pensar en los demás antes que ella. Debido a esto, ella es incapaz de sospechar de inmediato a la gente, como se demostró en la demostración por haber llegado a falsificar una coartada de su confianza para Makoto Naegi, sin una base racional para su inocencia. Al igual que los otros protagonistas antes que ella, ella tiene una naturaleza muy sensible y escucha los problemas de otras personas y les da consejos positivos, como se evidencia en Free Time Events y sus interacciones con Shuichi Saihara. También se dice que no es muy idiosincrásica a pesar de ser una definitiva, dando la impresión de ser una chica sencilla con la que podrías encontrarte en cualquier parte y una persona amigable. Sin embargo, siendo un fanático del piano desde una edad temprana, tiene un rasgo peculiar de incluir la conversación musical en sus conversaciones. También se ha demostrado que incluso evita ciertas actividades como cocinar y ciertos deportes porque teme que sus dedos se lastimen, lo que afecta su capacidad para jugar. Kaede también puede ser un poco inconsciente y tonto a veces. Durante los Eventos de Tiempo Libre de K1-B0, involuntariamente hace preguntas de una manera un tanto insensible al hacer suposiciones sobre su naturaleza robótica. También golpea la mejilla de Tsumugi Shirogane y el botón de emergencia de K1-B0 sin permiso. Además, a pesar de que repetidamente llama sexy a Tsumugi y linda a Tenko, irónicamente parece completamente ajena cuando otras chicas hablan de que les gustan las chicas. Durante los eventos de tiempo libre de Tenko Chabashira e Himiko Yumeno, ella no comprende por completo que se refieren a la homosexualidad cuando hablan de "jugar para el otro equipo" y de sentirse atraídos por otra chica. En el modo de bonificación, se muestra que no le gustan las películas de terror porque la asustan. También es bastante sensible a la vulgaridad, como se muestra en los eventos de tiempo libre de Miu Iruma. Desde el punto de vista del equipo Danganronpa, Kaede es la protagonista perfecta que actuaría de acuerdo con su plan animando a otros a seguir adelante sin importar qué, permitiendo que el espectáculo continúe. Esto es contrastado por Shuichi, quien se ve obligada a convertirse en la protagonista después de su muerte y le falta fuerza, confianza y carisma. Sin embargo, él es más inteligente y más negativo que ella, lo que lo lleva a darse por vencido y decide no jugar el juego de matar, que resulta ser la forma correcta de terminarlo. De hecho, la tendencia de Kaede a seguir adelante con su propia justicia personal es su mayor defecto. Ella se niega a darse por vencida cuando sería lo sensato y cuando seguir adelante solo empeoraría las cosas. Ella tampoco duda de lo que cree que es correcta y lo acepta ciegamente. En un momento incluso convence al grupo para que intente escapar a través de la trampa obvia de Monokuma y es llamado por Kokichi por eso. Ella también está dispuesta a mentir durante los Juicios de Clase, aunque solo para fortalecer la unidad del grupo como lo expresa Kokichi y se siente incómoda al hacerlo. Cuando sea llevada hasta sus límites, Kaede iría tan lejos como intentar asesinar a la mente maestra para salvar a sus amigos de la ejecución en masa en el Capítulo 1. Según Kanda, su actriz de voz japonesa, se asustará un poco cuando ella también vaya. lejos. Ella siempre tiene buenas intenciones y está motivada por sus sueños y desea hacerse amiga de los otros estudiantes y sacarlos de la escuela. Sin embargo, su actriz de voz ha señalado que no está segura de si llamar a Kaede una buena persona, afirmando que no tiene motivos ulteriores porque no cree que esté equivocada, y termina volviéndose un poco loca cuando el sentido de lo que es correcto resulta ser erróneo. De acuerdo con Kazutaka Kodaka, la locura de Kaede es menos su culpa y más la del medio ambiente, y ella es notable como un personaje que genuinamente quiere sacar a todos con tanto alcance. Más tarde, se revela que los recuerdos de Kaede habían sido alterados para hacerla actuar como una persona con una personalidad completamente opuesta. En realidad, Kaede era una persona que odiaba a las personas, tenía dificultades para confiar en los demás y afirmaba abiertamente con una sonrisa inquietantemente brillante que no tenía fe en la humanidad. Habilidades Ultimate Pianist El talento de Kaede, el Ultimate Pianist es una fabricacion de Team Danganronpa. Debido a esto, no se sabe si Kaede es buena tocando el piano en el pasado. Siendo la Pianista Definitiva, es muy talentosa tocando el piano desde que era pequeña. Obtuvo el título después de ganar un concurso. Su mayor motivación para tocar el piano es hacer sonreír a su audiencia, y siempre recordar su motivación durante su concierto de piano para poder contener su nerviosismo. Audición Mejorada Kaede tiene una audición mejorada, similar a Ibuki Mioda de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, que le permite escuchar a 3 diferentes personas debatiendo durante el Panic Debate. Relaciones Shuichi Saihara Shuichi y Kaede se conocieron a primera vista, se hicieron muy buenos amigos y se recorrieron juntos todo el tiempo (Prólogo y Capítulo 1) Kaede le da muchos apoyos a Shuichi, para que no se deprima hasta le cogió la mano, sin obstante, cuando él pensaba que Kaede era el culpable del asesinato del caso de Rantaro, se mantuvo callado casi todo el tiempo del caso. Tras de escoger al "culpable" equivocada, Kaede le da su protagonismo a Shuichi y al terminar, Kaede le disculpa a todos y hace que Shuichi le prometa que él sobreviva. Cuando comenzó la ejecución Kaede quería despedir y coger la mano de Shuichi por última vez, pero no pudieron. Rantaro Amami Durante sus eventos de tiempo libre, Kaede afirma que quiere ser amiga de Rantaro sin importar quien fue en el pasado. A pesar de que tiene talento desconocido y sospechoso, Kaede todavía se preocupa por Rantaro y lo respeta y cree que no es el traidor detrás de todo el juego de matar. Kaede ilumina su mente con esperanza y se asegura de que no caiga en la desesperación. Rantaro parece también cuidar de Kaede. Se siente preocupado y comentó cómo Kaede está tratando de ayudar a todo el mundo, pero dice que debe tomar con calma para que sea una buena idea. Rantaro llama a ambos compañeros entre todos los Ultimates. Él cree que Kaede es fácil de hablar y siente facilidad cada vez que está a su lado. Cada vez que Kaede es invitado por Rantaro para beber té juntos, Kaede era curioso y sigue asumiendo si era un sim de citas donde Rantaro podría golpear a las niñas. Sin embargo, Rantaro admite que su aspecto puede parecerse a él como un playboy, pero él es un individuo amistoso. Más adelante, en el capítulo 1, se demostró que estos dos parecen ser probablemente en grandes términos entre sí y llevarse bien. Se demostró que Rantaro estaba pintando las uñas de Kaede y sugirió el diseño del clavo que Kaede necesita ya que sus uñas eran cortas. Rantaro es extremadamente paciente con Kaede y ambos tienen fe en uno a con confianza. Kaede inspiró a Rantaro con palabras que llenaron su corazón de determinación. Mientras que todo el mundo puso sus sospechas sobre Rantaro como el traidor, Kaede parece entender Rantaro y odia el hecho de que Rantaro podría ser Ultimate Murderous o algo peor. Más tarde, Rantaro sugiere que él debe ir a la biblioteca para encontrar la puerta secreta conducir al lugar secreto del cerebro, pero fue asesinado por el cerebro. Sin saberlo, Kaede se involucró en el momento equivocado y distrajo a Rantaro del ataque del cerebro. En el juicio, Kaede creyó que ella era el culpable que asesinó a Rantaro y confiesa sus pecados y lamenta por "matar" a Rantaro después del final del ensayo y más tarde fue ejecutada. En el no-canon "Danganronpa V3" modo de bonificación, Kaede estaba esperando a Amami después de la fiesta de Navidad casi terminó. Sabía que Amami volvería pronto. Kaede dice que dejó un pastel para Amami y cómo le echó de menos. Al final, comieron juntos el pastel sobrante. Cuando conoció a Rantaro le dice a Kaede que se ve como una buena líder que es capaz de guiar a todos. Más tarde Rantaro le pinta las uñas a Kaede, a ella se sintió afecto hacia a él, también ella se pensó que Rantaro su talento debería "Maestro de pinta uñas Definitivo". Maki Harukawa Después de que Kaede y Maki se presentaran como Estudiantes Ultimate, Kaede afirma que los niños podían ver la verdadera alma de Maki y que Maki es capaz de ofrecer un amor profundo. A pesar de la amabilidad de Kaede hacia Maki, esta última ha demostrado desconfiar de ella, mostrando abiertamente la aversión por ella. Incluso Maki culpa a Kaede por destruir la unidad que había tratado de crear entre los estudiantes. K1-B0 Aunque inicialmente Keebo era defensivo sobre su naturaleza de ser un robot, Keebo le dice a Kaede que está contento de ser su amigo después de descubrir que ella no es una "robo-racista". En los eventos de tiempo libre, Kaede parece estar interesada en Keebo ya que es la primera vez que interactúa con un robot real. Kaede también es curiosa en las características de Keebo y lo interroga constantemente. Keebo no sabía que Kaede estaba bromeando porque consideraba que los chistes humanos eran muy molestos. Afirma cómo Kaede es la primera persona que había hecho muchas preguntas sin vacilar hacia él. Keebo vengaría su ejecución al matar a Tsumugi y poner fin al juego de matanza mutua y ayudar a los supervivientes a escapar. Miu Iruma Las dos parecen tener una relación de Ami-Enemigas , Miu Apoda afectuosamente Kaede "Bakamatsu". Kaede ruega de rodillas por la ayuda de Miu, y cuando ella está de acuerdo, ella agarra sus manos en alegría y hace que Miu sude nerviosa. Aunque su relación puede ser negativa a veces, como cuando se insultaron los senos. Miu está visiblemente angustiado después de que Kaede sea declarada culpable del caso de Rantaro Amami. Kokichi Oma Kaede describe a Kokichi como un niño jugando con su naturaleza mentirosa. Al final del primer juicio, Kokichi le dice a Kaede que no fue una persona aburrida antes de su ejecución. Vale la pena señalar que Kokichi había dicho la misma frase sólo a Shuichi y Kaito. Angie Yonaga Kaede ve a Angie como una persona muy religiosa y es un poco asustadiza cuando Angie pide algo de su sangre para sacrificar a su dios. Ya sea de niña buena o mala, Kaede piensa que no será fácil acercarse a ella. Después de que Kaede fue ejecutada, Angie pareció perdonar su hecho y dijo que ella descansaría en el cielo, pero Miu contestó que Kaede tenía una manera horrible de ir hacia alli. Tsumugi Shirogane Inicialmente Kaede penso que Tsumugi era una muñeca de tamaño natural, Kaede no esperaba que Tsumugi tenga el título de Ultimate Cosplayer debido a su apariencia normal. Ella afirma que podía sentir una especie de "fenomenos" que no puede dejar de caer de Tsumugi porque ella estaba fuera de disfraz. En el capítulo 1, Tsumugi le pinta las uñas a Kaede antes que Rantaro Amami le pinte las uñas a Kaede, tras haber pintado las uñas Rantaro a Kaede, Tsumugi tenía celos hacia Rantaro. Cuando Rantaro muere en el capítulo 1, Kaede sospechó a Tsumugi que podría haber disfrazado de alguien de ellos, Tsumugi le lleva al baño para demostrar, poniendo la ropa de Kaede como "cosplayer",tenía alergia de hacer cosplayer a alguien real, sin embargo, en el capítulo 6 Tsumugi es la verdadera asesina, quien mató a Rantaro, porque se estaba rompiendo las reglas, pero Tsumugi se enteró el plan de Kaede en el capítulo 1 y decidió que Kaede sea la culpable, aunque sea su nueva amiga, para que no se termine y que continúe el juego de matanza, pero ya fue ejecutada con Keebo, declarado como la asesina verdadera de Rantaro y por enmarcar a Kaede. Kirumi Tojo Kaede piensa que Kirumi tiene un talento interesante y que es una chica hábil y también desprende una atmósfera humilde y tranquila. Kaede declara lo afortunada que podría ser Kirumi, ya que siempre está ocupada y ayuda a mucha gente. Sayaka Maizono y Ibuki Mioda En el modo Bonus no Canon de Danganronpa V3, Ibuki quiere trabajar con Kaede y Sayaka para crear un grupo de música. Aunque reaccionan mal al principio, debido a las diferencias entre sus géneros, Ibuki eventualmente los convence de unirse entre ellas. Comentarios del Panic Talk Action *"¿Todavía crees en mí?" *"Soy el culpable, sin duda." *"¿Cómo puedes decir que no soy el tipo de persona que haría esto ..." *"¡Todo es culpa mía! *"¡Maté a Amami-kun!" *"¡Esa es la verdad detrás de este caso!" *"¡No es más que eso!" *"¡Soy un horrible asesino!" *"¡Traicioné a todo el mundo!" *"Por favor ... deja ya ..." *"Te lo dije, ¿no?" *"Que necesitas luchar contra la verdad ..." *"Que eres alguien capaz de hacer eso." *"Si dices que todavía crees en mí ..." *"¡No alejéis vuestros ojos de la verdad!" *"¿Sabes ... cuál era mi verdadero objetivo?" (Argumento Final) Frases *Ah, eso es correcto ... Mi nombre es Kaede Akamatsu. Soy la Ultimate Pianist. Encantada de conocerte." * "Porque creo en todos ustedes ... ¡Necesito que todos ustedes crean en mí!" *"Una vez que salgamos, todos seremos amigos". *"NO ¡Esto es incorrecto!." *"¡Es lo que he escuchado!" (Línea de éxito de debate de pánico) *"Todas las miradas frías de todo el mundo ... Parece que causé una mala impresión para mí ..." *"Creo que soy la tipo de persona que espera matar, porque generalmente no creo en la gente". *"Realmente no soy la pasión candente de un arce, pero ... creo que es un gran nombre para mí." *"Eso me asustó! ¿Qué? ¿Que eres? ¡¿Un panda?!"(Reacción para ver Monokuma por primera vez) *"Protagonista ... ¿Sigues hablando de eso? ¿De que va todo eso? ¿Qué quieres decir con protagonista? Monokuma no explicó nada ... " Curiosidades *Kaede fue revelada por primera vez como parte del trailer de Danganronpa V3 mostrado por primera vez en Tokyo Game Show 2016, junto con los avatars del resto del elenco del juego que hasta ese momento sólo se muestran como siluetas. Mientras que todos los demás personajes sólo fueron revelados por la apariencia, el nombre del personaje de Kaede, así como su actriz de voz se revelaron durante el trailer, y en realidad se presenta por sí misma. *Durante el trailer, Kaede se presenta como "protagonista" del juego (主人公 shujinkō), y se muestra participando en un juicio de clase. *Ella es la primera protagonista en el juego primario que tiene una habilidad para un talento, además de ser la primera protagonista femenina en la línea primaria de la serie Danganronpa. *La actriz de voz de Kaede, Sayaka Kanda, ya ha contribuido a la franquicia de Danganronpa en su totalidad como cantante (como parte del grupo TRUSTRICK), cantando la apertura a Danganronpa 3: Te end of Hopes Speak Academy - Side: Future junto a Maon Kurosaki, así como su final, y como una actriz de teatro Actuando de Junko Enoshima (y Mukuro Ikusaba) en la etapa de Danganronpa. *En una encuesta patrocinada por MyNavi, los aficionados votaron a Kaede como el 3º estudiante más popular de Danganronpa V3. *Kaede es un "protagonista de señuelo", fingierón que seria la protagonista original , solo para sorprendernos con el cambio al verdadero protagonista , es la segunda ves que se cambia al protagonista , la primera fue en danganronpa 2 , en el caso del asesinato de Nekomaru , la mitad de la investigacion (momentaneamente) , fue con Nagito Komaeda. *La canción que se utiliza en la ejecución de Kaede es "Flea Waltz" Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de New Danganronpa V3 Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Ejecutados Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa V3